Jess Ride 2 The Half Breed
by jpc flock
Summary: Jess is back in the next part of his story


Chapter 1  
It had been about 2 months since the last Eraser attack. Every thing had settle down a little. The flock and me I still don't consider my self-part of the flock. Any way the flock and I are in Louisiana. I had some connections and got us and apartment in a small town of Scott. Max and me told the group about us being siblings and they all cheered except Fang he never cheers. One night while ever body was asleep Max came over to me and said  
" Jess can you keep a secret"  
"Yeah sure why?" I asked  
"Because I going to have a baby"  
""What ' I said. Then I added  
"With who"  
"Fang" she said  
"Have you told him yet" I asked.  
"No" she said.  
"Why not Max " I asked.  
"Because I scared he wont want it," She said in a whisper.  
"Now you no that's not true now gets some sleep and tell him in the morning" I said pulling the hair out of here eyes.  
"Okay big bro"she said as she got up and lay down by the T. V. I was getting good at this older brother thing

Chapter 2  
I woke up on the sofa to find Max and Fang talking. It seemed important so I kept my eyes closed and acted asleep. I heard Max say  
" Fang I have something very important to tell you".  
"What is it Max" Fang asked Max hesitated  
"What" Fang persisted? I felt Max's hand on my leg and squeezes hard for strength. I wanted to respond but wanted to keep act up.  
" Do you want a baby Fang " Max said  
"Do you mean" Fang started  
" Yes" Max finished there was a pause as Fang let the news sink in.   
"That's great Max who else now." Fang asked  
"Just Jess" Max said I felt their glances.  
"Lets keep it that way Max "Fang said. He got up and left so it was just Max and I on the sofa I finally said  
" The Oscar goes to Jess Ride Thank you no applause is needed"  
" Your awake Jess" Max said shocked  
"Yes and I proud of you that wasn't easy" I said. Max just looked down   
"I am going to get nudge from school "  
"Okay" Max said. I got up and walked out side and down the street. Nudge wanted to go to school so what's the harm we let her. I got to the school and Nudge was out side waiting for me  
"Oh my God Jess all the girls at school thinks you're so hot and they want to talk to you"  
"Nudge I flattered but I'm 16 and their 12 that's not going to happen" I said  
"Oh please Jess please please please please" by that time I had tuned her out

Chapter 3  
When we got home Gassy held a guitar and said  
"Teach me how to play"  
"Alright Gassy I'll teach you a little". I grabbed the guitar and played the simple notes then gave it to gassy he played them with ease. I played longer and more complicated notes. I finished then gave it to gassy he had some trouble but he got it.  
"Good job but that's it for tonight" I said Gassy looked sad then said   
"Cool I can wait till then" as he walked off. The kid had talent he could be good if he  
Kept at it.

Saber POV  
Jess you think you're so perfect don't you. You good-looking, talented, and smart you have the world don't you but Max is pregnant so you're going to be a uncle well that's were I step in I'm going to kill that baby.

Chapter 4  
Jess POV  
That night there was a bloody murder scream coming from Angel's room. I jumped up out of my bed and into the hall to find Total dead and Angel crying over him. It was pretty bad total was cut in half and I new who did it Erasers. Max came in and turned away in shock. I didn't blame here it was bad. Fang went in the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag I moved behind Angel and moved her away as Fang put total in the bag.  
Later that night max sat with me and talked about total and why he died  
"I have a question" Nudge asked, "Why kill total and not us there were in the house and we were asleep I didn't here a thing I know you didn't here a thing and Angel was with total why not grab here" nudge finally finished"  
Because they want to send a message," I said, as the whole flock got quiet. I had a hunch that the message was for me.

6   
I was walking down a hall behind an Eraser but he wasn't attacking me we were talking like we were friends. We came up on a row of cages and stopped and the Eraser pointed to a guy in a cage He had long black hair he spoke.  
"Jess you killed Max" what was he talking about my name is Cody and I never killed anybody before.  
I woke up in a cold sweet what happened I looked over at Max sleeping it felt so real

Chapter 7  
The next morning I was still freaked out by the dream. Why would I kill Max I didn't make scene. Max walked over to me and said  
" What's wrong with you Jess"  
"Nothing " I said as I walked away from the group trying to get away from them.  
"Be gone for a little while" I said as I jumped into the air  
Max POV  
Jess was walking fast and looked different I walked over to him and said   
"What's wrong with you Jess" He said  
"Nothing " then walked faster away from us I went to keep up then he said   
"Be gone for a little bit" He took off. I wanted to get after him but eraser dropped from the sky

Chapter 8  
Jess POV  
I flew at super speed to get away from them all and to think things through. This was all just a big mess how could I kill Max and be friends with Erasers I just couldn't image it in my head but it had happen. I had pictured it in a dream. I had been a hour when I turned back I was 2 states away from are last meeting place I headed back.   
Max POV  
I jumped at the first Eraser and kicked him in the head. Five Erasers jumped on me and Fang while they stabbed Iggy in the chest and threw him to the ground. This big Eraser stepped in my line of vision he walked up to me and said  
"Ah Max how are you want to know secret" A secret about what I thought   
"A secret about Jess"

Chapter 9  
I was flying back to or last location slowly taking my time. I had to think things through. I felt torn and hurt my emotions were killing me. Why am I having these dreams do I want to kill Max? Am I going to kill Max? Should I go back to them at all? I really for the first time I fell scared and alone. When I got back to the camp site I saw signs of a fight I got worried. Then I saw Ig lying face down motionless on the ground. I ran to him and turned him over and I was reviled to see he was still breathing. Quickly I tried to stop the bleeding from his chest and I was successful I put stitches and once he was stably I left him in a tree and headed to the school. 

Chapter 10  
Iggys POV  
I woke up to a really bad pain in my chest. Then I remembered every thing that had happened. Jess leaving the eraser attack the knife wound as I felt my chest. How did I get in a tree? I found a tape recorder on my chest. I pressed the play button and heard Jess's voice came on  
"Ig if you are hearing this I relived that you're alive. Max as you probably don't know is pregnant and having Fangs baby. They were taking by Eraser and left you for dead. I left to go after them if I don't come back go to this address and ask for Halie say you are my brother. I all so left a credit card hope fully I see you again peace pryo".

Chapter 12  
Jess POV  
I was flying back to the school ready to do anything to get the flock back safe and sound. It was going to be hard and maybe deadly but it was worth a shot. Hopefully ig won't be worried and do something stupid like come after me. I still regret leaving the flock like I did and look what happened. I made promise never to leave the flock alone again till I die which might b soon  
Max POV  
We were in the School in cages. Me and Fang on the left Nudge, Angel and Gazzy on the right.  
Saber had just told me the horrible truth Jess is an Eraser

Chapter 13

I got to the school that night in the cover of darkness and looked for a way in. Surely they would have fixed the broken window were Jenny died. I checked and it was fixed but left open

"God it cant be this easy can it" I mumbled to my self as I climbed in.

Iggys POV

It was hard staying put but I had to. Pain would shot up in my abs ever time I move. Jess did a good jog fixing me up but it still hurt. The worst part is I so bored just laying in a tree God hurry up Jess

Max's POV

Yes my brother is an Eraser. They the white coats showed me an video of when Jess was younger. Erasers started to beat Jess up then Jess looked up and his eyes were yellow and he started to change into an eraser. When he was a full Eraser he attacked the other Eraser and killed them all. When he was done he started to change back into Jess. That was 3 hours ago and now Saber was telling the rest of the flock what Jess was. Just then his cell phone rang he picked it up and said

"What" then his eyes grew wide he looked at me and said

"Your brother is hear"

Chapter 14

Jess POV

It was stupid move on my part. I just stepped foot in the school and already I was surrounded by Erasers. One called somebody on his cell. They didn't attack this just held me their till a big Eraser came. He looked at me and said

"So you're Jess we finally meet " What I though

"My name is Saber and I giving you two options," he said as he stabbed me with a needle

" Okay first you go Eraser and kill the flock are second you don't and the poison kills you"

"I not an Eraser" I said

"Yes you are everything about you is Eraser"

"You're temper you're check bones you're hair you're an Eraser " he finally finished

"I Chose death" I said

"Fine them Jess you made you're choice"

Chapter 15

You now it kind of weird knowing when you're going to die. It makes ever second precise and calculated like you know you're running out. I had about 2 hours to live and if wanted to make a move. I was in a room with a locked door and cameras. A white coat stepped in my room and said

"Jess do you really want to die like this"

"Rather die then become an Eraser," I said

"I was afraid of that " then he said

"Bring her in" and in stepped this woman with blonde hair she looked 30ish .She was really pretty. When she so me she smiled and said

"Jess it's been so long baby"

"Do I now you "I said

"Of coarse I'm your mother"

Chapter 16

WHA did I hear that right my mother right hear in front of me this is impossible.

"That's right Jess and I here to tell you for my sake to go Eraser"

"I don't want to see you die and then see Max go through that pain"

"No"

"I see well there is an antidote here" she handed a pill to me. I took it dry then my vision blurred and I heard hear say dimly

"Good by Jess"

Kim's POV

After Jess passed out I kissed him on his forehead and brushed his hair it wasn't an antidote and it wasn't even poison that Saber gave him it was new memories for a new life. I didn't want Jess to have this pain and hurt so I taking him to New York where he can be a new kid. We would simply graph his wings under his skin and that would be it. As for Max I come back for her and her baby because Saber is going to kill them all.

6 months later

Chapter 17

Jess uh Cody's POV

My alarm woke me up ugh school. The only good part its Friday and theirs football game tonight. I took a shower and got in my car a 350Z, which I loved. Birthday gifts rock and this was for my parents being gone. My school wasn't to for from my house but I took the long way. When I finally got to school the pledge was on

"Shoot" I said as I ran for PE. I started to take off my shirt I have to change on the fly.

Iggys POV

I have been living with Hailey for 6 months now and I really worried about the flock where are they but more important what would Jess think when he found out I loved Haley.

Chapter 18

As I was running down the hall I passed a bunch of freshmen girls. I heard them laugh as I passed and one said

"Oh My God he is so hot please tell me he's single" I had to smile at that one.

"Ride" coach said as I pulled up in roll call

"Sorry" I muttered in hot water all ready.

Once I got out of PE I met girlfriend Kris waiting for me by my car. She had long black hair with blonde highlights. What I liked the most was the way she listened like I was the only guy in the world.

"Hey Cody" she said

"Hey how's it going?"

"Fine so you going to the game with me"

"Yeah sure" After that we kissed each other good by and went are different ways.

I turned and looked at here how I loved her.

Jenny's POV

A lot had happened since I been gone. Jess having a sister. Sleeping with that girl and now losing his memory I had to do something. I went up to Paul a angel and told him what's happened and he said

"There is a way you have to play the reaper and if you win you can go back"

That's settles it I playing the reaper for my life.

Chapter 19

Kim's POV

Jess or now Cody was having a fine time as a normal kid. Now for Max and the baby which should be in about 8 months. I walked down the hall to the rooms where the flock is staying in and opened the door.

"Everybody I am telling you that Jess is not dead" that got reactions from every body.

"He is in New York and is having a normal life"

"We erased his memories "I finished and walked out but before I did I dropped a picture of Cody with Kris

Max POV

Jess in New York I picked up the picture and looked in shock. Jess now had short black hair and who was that girl. I felt hate and remorse. I hated them because they mine wiped Jess but remorse because they didn't kill him. Fang looked at me and said

"We got to get out"

"I agree"

Iggys POV

"Halie where are you" I said as I got out of the shower.

"Right hear" she said as she wrapped a towel around me.

"You got a message on you're My space" she said I walked in the room and printed I out in brail and read it. It was from Kris she said that she was living with Jess and she had wings to and trying to get his memories back please help.

Chapter20

Kris POV

Cody or Jess. Did I love Cody or Jess? Were they the same or would Jess not love me. That's what I had to think about at the game. Should I show him my wings or should I wait all these questions.

Jenny's POV

The reaper cold dark evil and I had to beat him. I chose my game a race.

I walked in and he stood and said

"Name your game" In a big hollow voice

"A race a flying race" at that point I let my wings slide out.

The reaper laughed and said

"Sure child" and he let these big bony bat wings slide out of his back.

What did I get my self in to?


End file.
